The Taito Plan
by Cheyenne-chan
Summary: Taichi and Yamato find out that Takeru and Hikari are together. They aren't happy. So, they divise a plan to break them up. Fake yaoi, Takari, and Daiykao. R/R please. CH 3 UP!
1. The Taito Plan

Author's Note: This was my brother's idea, but I took it and ran with it. (He wasn't going to write this story anyway.) Alright, this takes place directly after One Kiss chapter one: Takari. The back story is that Koushirou managed to open a Digital port without a D-3, and he, Taichi, and Yamato went to check on the younger kids. Somewhere along the way, Taichi and Yamato lost Koushirou and continued on obliviously. They reached the clearing where Takeru and Hikari were, and are spying in the bushes opposite the side Daisuke comes in.  
  
WARNING: Yaoi, but nothing worse than kissing. And it's not even real yaoi. Um... Yaoi lovers and Yaoi haters will probably both like this.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, and the general idea was my brother, Sup's.  
  
  
  
The Taito Plan  
  
by: Amiasha  
  
Taichi and Yamato stared at their siblings through the bushes.  
  
"Oh, no..." Yamato said.  
  
"The two of them can't be... together!" Taichi said in horror.  
  
"Spying?" A voice came from behind them. Both teens jumped, and turned around to see their younger friend, Koushirou Izumi, standing behind them with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Don't sneak up on us like that!" Taichi and Yamato hissed, pulling Koushirou into the bushes with them.  
  
Koushirou looked at them annoyed. "Are you spying?" He asked.  
  
"Look!" Taichi said, turning Koushirou's head to look at Takeru and Hikari kissing.  
  
Koushirou blinked. Then he looked back at the older boys. "What?" He asked, sort of confused. "I thought you two knew this would happen sometime."  
  
"We did!" Taichi said. "But we hoped it wouldn't!"  
  
"Why?" Koushirou asked, getting more confused.  
  
"Because! Our little siblings are drooling all over each other's faces!" Yamato said.  
  
Koushirou looked at them, raising an eyebrow. "And...?"  
  
"They're too young!" Taichi said.  
  
"They'll be coming to each other's houses to go on dates! They'll be calling each other! Takeru'll turn into a love-struck idiot!" Yamato said.  
  
Koushirou shook his head in exasperation.  
  
"Besides that, if they marry, Yamato and I will be brothers-in-law." Taichi said.  
  
Koushirou blanched, then started snickering. "That's what you two were dreading?"  
  
"It's not funny!" Taichi and Yamato growled.  
  
Unable to control his laughter, Koushirou nodded and barely choked out "Yes it is!"  
  
"Quiet, Koushi!" Taichi whispered.  
  
Koushirou took a few deep breaths and calmed down.  
  
"Hey, you two, look across the field! It's Daisuke!" Yamato said. He was right, Daisuke was looking past the trees at Takeru and Hikari. He dropped his basket of berries, looking horrified. A few seconds later, Miyako arrived, and Daisuke left. Miyako followed him.  
  
"I feel sorry for Daisuke." Taichi said.  
  
"Hikari did tell him many times that she wasn't interested. He probably should have listened." Koushirou said matter-of-factly.  
  
Taichi and Yamato glared at him  
  
"Geez, how heartless are you?" Taichi asked.  
  
Koushirou looked hurt as Taichi and Yamato turned back to the scene.  
  
"What do we do about them?" Taichi asked Yamato.  
  
"Try to break them up. If they're truly in love, they'll be unfazed, if they aren't in real love, they'll break up and if they are in love but it's too much for them maybe they'll wait a while. Like until they're both sixteen." Yamato answered.  
  
Taichi stared. "And how do we go about this plan?"  
  
"Um... Well... Ask Koushirou." Yamato said.  
  
"Koushi, what-?" Taichi said, but stopped as he turned around. Taichi turned back to Yamato. "He's not here."  
  
"He's probably mad at you." Yamato said simply.  
  
Taichi looked confused. "What, what did I do?"  
  
"I think your words were: 'Geez, how heartless are you?' That may have something to do with it." Yamato answered.  
  
"But... I thought he knew that I didn't mean it." Taichi said, still genuinely confused.  
  
Yamato sighed. "It sounded like you meant it. But we can deal with Koushirou later. We've got a bigger problem: Takeru and Hikari."  
  
"Yeah. About that plan, how do we break them up?" Taichi asked.  
  
"I've got an idea... But you won't like it." Yamato said.  
  
Koushirou narrowed his eyes from the gap in the leaves of the tree he was in. He'd been a little angry with Taichi, but that was quickly fading. He turned his attention back to the scene. 'What could Yamato have thought of? And do I really want to know?'  
  
"Well? Let's hear it." Taichi said.  
  
"Well... We could... No, it's a disaster waiting to happen." Yamato said.  
  
"Come on, darn it!" Taichi said anxiously.  
  
"We... We could pretend to be a couple." Yamato said.  
  
Taichi blinked. "You're right. I don't like that idea. And it is a disaster waiting to happen."  
  
Koushirou paled. 'Pretend to be a couple?! What is Yamato on?'  
  
"It would work, as much as I hate to admit it." Taichi said grimly.  
  
"So... Will we try it?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go for it."  
  
"You can't be serious." Koushirou said, dropping from above them. Taichi and Yamato jumped four feet in the air.  
  
"KOUSHIROU!" They both said angrily.  
  
"You two can't be actually thinking about pretending to be together just to try to get your siblings to break up, can you?" Koushirou asked, ignoring the two boys' anger.  
  
"Yes we can." Taichi said. "Just watch us."  
  
"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you." Koushirou said.  
  
Taichi and Yamato shook their heads, grabbed Koushirou's arms, and dragged him back off toward the Digital Port. 


	2. The Taito Plan: Take One!

Author's notes: It seems that there was a problem in the last chapter. Some people *Cough*Zareonian Wolf *Cough* were taking it much to seriously. And besides, my reviews are not a place to argue. Sophie V, Zareonian Wolf, I'm going to ask you two not to insult each other or fight about whether Taito is twisted or not in my reviews. However, if you must argue, leave nationalities out of it. If you're going to fight, fight for the original reason. *Rolls her eyes*  
  
Ahem, now that that's out of the way, I'd like to thank R'tan and Sophie V for their reviews. ^_^ Thanks you two!  
  
The Taito Plan; Part two  
  
by: Amiasha  
  
  
  
"Okay Yamato. they're coming this way." Taichi whispered. Taichi, Yamato, and Koushirou were in the park, waiting for Hikari and Takeru to show up so they could start operation 'End Takari'. Well, that's what Yamato and Taichi were doing. Koushirou was just watching. He'd wanted no part of the little scheme.  
  
"Okay Taichi. Let's make it convincing." Yamato said.  
  
"Let's hope it works. Sorry Yamato, but pretending to be your boyfriend is the last thing I want to do." Taichi said.  
  
"Was that an insult?" Yamato asked.  
  
Koushirou shook his head, sighing. Couldn't the three of them be together with out at least one argument between two of them?  
  
"Oh no Yamato, I just like talking to you all sweet like. Just remember, I'm seme." Taichi said.  
  
"What?! In your dreams, Taichi." Yamato shot back.  
  
"You're going to miss your chance." Koushirou warned. Takeru and Hikari were coming closer.  
  
Taichi waved his hand dismissivly. "Not now, Koushi. I'm defiantly dominant, Yamato."  
  
"As if! You're too stupid to be seme!"  
  
"You're too feminine!"  
  
"You're too short!"  
  
"You're too vain!"  
  
"You're too arrogant!"  
  
"You're too dainty!"  
  
"You're too-" Yamato got cut off as Hikari and Takeru walked by, hand-in- hand.  
  
"Hi." They said.  
  
"Arguing, as usual?" Hikari asked.  
  
Yamato and Taichi nodded slowly.  
  
Hikari and Takeru kept walking and were soon gone.  
  
Koushirou threw his hands in the air. "You two are impossible."  
  
"He started it!" Yamato and Taichi said at the same time, pointing at the other one.  
  
Koushirou looked at them for a moment. "That's it. I'm leaving. Figure this all out on your own." He said, turning on his heel and walking away.  
  
Yamato and Taichi looked after him for a few seconds, then shrugged and went back to fighting.  
  
*****  
  
A little while later, Yamato and Taichi realized it was getting late.  
  
"This is never going to work." Yamato sighed.  
  
"It's gotta'! Or else Takeru and Hikari will marry and we'll be brothers-in- law!" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
"Um, Taichi, we don't know if they'll marry or not." Yamato said.  
  
Taichi just looked at him. "Come on Yamato. Think about what you're saying. Could you ever imagine a problem between the two of them big enough for them to break up?"  
  
"Ahem, Taichi, what are we trying to do?"  
  
"Break them up... Oh, I meant... That wasn't what I meant!"  
  
"See, Taichi, this is why you could never be seme. You're an idiot."  
  
"Yeah, well, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a girl! You defiantly look like one!"  
  
"What does that have to do with being seme!? And I do not look like a girl"  
  
"I'm always going to be seme and you know it!"  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
*****  
  
Taichi and Yamato realized it was dark.  
  
"I'm going home." Yamato said. "Keep on dreaming, Taichi." He said as he walked away.  
  
"I don't have to dream!" Taichi yelled after Yamato, then walked back to his house. He was greeted by his mother when he opened the door.  
  
"Where have you been, Taichi?!" Mrs. Kamiya asked. "I called Mr. Ishida, and he didn't know where Yamato was either! Then I called Mrs. Izumi, and she said that Koushirou told her you and Yamato were having a stupid argument in the park! I was just about to go looking for you!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mom." Taichi said. "Yamato and I didn't really notice the time."  
  
"Obviously! Now eat some dinner and go to bed." Mrs. Kamiya said, stalking over to the phone to call Mr. Ishida.  
  
Taichi hurriedly gulped down half the refrigerator and got in bed. He couldn't sleep though, he had so many thoughts running through his head.  
  
'Okay, let's sort this out. Hikari and Takeru are dating. I actually agreed to pretend to be Yamato's boyfriend in order to break them up. What was I thinking?! Yamato is the most annoying person in the world. He thinks he'd be seme. Yeah, right. But that's not my biggest problem. What will all my friends say when they see Yamato and I together? They'll freak out, so I guess I should warn them. Then again... They may not freak out, then it'd be stupid to warn them, because they may slip and tell Takeru and Hikari and screw everything up. I'm confused... I'll ask Koushi tomorrow. Maybe he can give me an idea. If I can manage to talk to him and not be insulting. '  
  
Taichi blinked. That was a lot more analysis than he usually did. He shrugged, rolled over, and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short. I just thought ending it here would be a good idea. I'd appreciate at least some *constructive* criticism if you must flame me. No more 'Taito is bad', okay?  
  
Look at that little link down there. You just wanna' press it, don't you? *Sweet smile* 


	3. The Taito Plan: Take Two! (Something get...

Author's Note: HURRAY! Thanks everyone who reveiwed! (And there wasn't any more fighting. ^_^) Oh yeah, to everyone who wanted it to be a real Taito, I've come to a decision. After I finish this story, I'll write another version with real Taito. Happy? It'll probably be titled: The Taito Plan (Yaoi version). But don't expect it right away. I have to finish the story this way first. Oh, and a cookie to anyone who figures out what Taichi does that no one else does in dealing with Koushirou.  
  
The Taito Plan; part 3  
  
by: Amiasha  
  
  
  
*BBBBBRRRRREEEEEEEPPPP!!!! BBBBBRRRRREEEEEEEPPPP!!!! BBBBBRRRRREEEEEEEPPPP!!!! BBB-!*  
  
Taichi shut off the alarm clock and rolled over to try to get more sleep. Of course, he fell off the bed. He was very glad that his mother had switched who slept on the top bunk.  
  
Hikari jumped down from the top bunk and stepped over her brother, ignoring him completly. Taichi noticed with disgust that Hikari had a small framed picture of Takeru in her hands.  
  
Taichi picked himself off the floor and got ready for school. As he was in the middle of eating enough food to satisfy Veemon, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Hikai called, picked up the phone with a grin on her face. "Kamiya residence, Hikari speaking."  
  
A few seconds went by, and Hikari's face fell. She turned to Taichi. "It's Koushirou." She said in a disapointed tone.  
  
Taichi laughed, and took the phone. "Koushi?"  
  
"Hello, Taichi. I wanted to see if you are still going through with this."  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"I seems like the kind of plan that would backfire, I think you should call it off."  
  
"No, Koushi, we're gonna' try. Don't worry so much."  
  
"But-" Koushirou stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Fine, if you say so. See ya' at school, Koushi. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye." Koushirou said politely. Taichi hung up the phone.  
  
Taichi streatched, and continued eating. After another few minutes, Taichi headed to school.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, let's get on with it." Yamato said.  
  
"Well, we still have the seme/uke problem. It's hard to pull this plan off without knowing who's seme and uke." Taichi pointed out. The two boys were in the park again, and knew Hikari and Takeru were coming.  
  
Yamato sighed, and threw his hands in the air. "Fine. I don't care anymore. You can be seme, Taichi."  
  
"HURRAY!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Yamato hissed.  
  
"Sorry." Taichi muttered  
  
"Here they come." Yamato said.  
  
"Okay. Operation: End Takari is in progress." Taichi said. The two of them came out of the bushes and sat on the bench in the park.  
  
"Taichi, I'm so glad we finally are togeather." Yamato said loudly.  
  
"Yeah, I can't belve we were both afraid to tell each other our feelings, but we both felt the same!" Taichi said even louder. Yamato sighed at how fake they sounded.  
  
"They're comeing! Now we gotta' start acting too!" Taichi whispered.  
  
They both waited untill Hikari and Takeru could see them. Then Taichi gently reached out and brushed some of Yamato's hair from his eyes. "You have the most lovely blue eyes, Yamato-chan."  
  
Yamato blinked. "Thank you Taichi-chan. I've always admired your eyes, actually."  
  
"That's very sweet of you, Yamato-chan. You can be so caring and sensitive!" Taichi said.  
  
Takeru and Hikari both paled, watching their brothers. They looked at them, then each other, than ran the other direction.  
  
Yamato and Taichi made sure they were gone, then started laughing.  
  
"I can't belive that worked!" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
"And I got it on video, too." Koushirou said as he came out from behind a tree.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" Both older boys shreiked, and dove for the video camera. Koushirou jumped back and ran away, Yamato and Taichi following and making mad grabs for the camera.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, I ended it here 'cause I wanted to get out another chapter. Sorry it's short, at least something got done. ^_^' Oh well. More later. Reveiw, please! 


End file.
